Moving On
by KoujisKoi
Summary: Takuya tries to move on after a rough break-up with Kouji. Izumi, being the friend she is, tries to help him by hooking him up with her friend, Masaru. But how easy is it for him to just get over the person he thought was his soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own of this writing is the idea behind it.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Masaru, slight Izumi/Kouichi and Tohma/Yoshino...somewhere.**

**Chapter 1**

Takuya woke with a jolt. Another nightmare. He'd been having quite a bit of those lately. He was starting to miss the sleepless nights. By now, he couldn't even remember what the nightmare was about, as usual, but he was sweating. He wiped his forehead and looked at the clock. 2:30pm. Yet another day spent in his room. He'd been in there for about a week, only leaving for food and showers. He'd been depressed since his and Kouji's last break-up. Just by how mad Kouji acted, towards the brunette, he was sure they weren't getting back together. Takuya didn't really even know what the problem was, the raven-haired teen just got mad at him out of the blue and broke-up with him, leaving Takuya heartbroken.

The brown-eyed boy sat up in bed, head hung low. He couldn't get his ex off his mind. He was sitting there for a good 20 minutes when he heard a knocking on the door. "Go away..." Takuya grumbled, lowering his head forward so it was now lying on his covers, in his lap. But the person at the door did the exact opposite. Takuya heard the door open slowly, then close again. The next few moments were quiet. The new person didn't say a word. They sat down on Takuya's bed, near his head, and placed a hand on his head, running it through his hair. After a minute like that, Takuya lifted his head to look at the person sitting in front of him. He saw a blonde-haired girl smiling down at him.  
>"Izumi...?" Takuya asked weakly. "I called earlier and your mom said you were still in your room. I figured I'd come by and see how you're doing." Izumi said, still smiling at her friend. "Well, you've seen. I'm still depressed." Takuya said, laying his head back down, "Now you can go. Come back in another week." He went on, waving his friend off. "Not gonna happen, Takuya." Izumi said strongly. "You're leaving this room today if I have to pull you out myself." She said, pushing his shoulders to sit him up. Takuya grunted. "And what exactly are we going to do?" He said, tempted to fall back onto the bed.<p>

Izumi had gotten up to get some clothes for Takuya. "You're going to spend the day with me. That's all you need to know, isn't it?" Takuya laughed slightly at Izumi's response. Hearing this, Izumi smiled to herself. She threw the clothes she'd gathered on Takuya's bed. "Now, get dressed and we'll go." She said this forcefully, but had a smile on her face. She left the room quickly, before Takuya could protest. He sighed, a slight smile on his face. He was glad to know Izumi's always there for him. He scooted to the edge of the bed, sliding into the jeans that Izumi had grabbed for him. The shirt she grabbed was a dark blue shirt with the moon on it, painted to look like a yin-yang symbol. He threw it on and slid on some socks and joined Izumi in the hallways. "It's about time!" She said jokingly. Takuya just rolled his eyes and grinned at his friend.

The 2 walked downstairs, staying rather quiet. Takuya put his shoes on and they both grabbed their jackets as Takuya said bye to his mom. The next munite, they were out the door and walking to Izumi's car. "So, what exactly are we doing?" Takuya asked, sliding into the passenger seat. "You'll see." Izumi said as they pulled out of the driveway. "Just be ready to have some fun!" She added. Takuya raised an eyebrow at the statement but decided against questioning his friend. He was just going to go with the flow. No point fighting it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story except the ideas behind it.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Masaru, slight Izumi/Kouichi and Tohma/Yoshino**

**Chapter 2**

Izumi pulled into a driveway Takuya didn't recognize. Takuya got a little uncomfortable seeing a name he didn't know by the door. 'Fujieda." That's what he saw. "Izumi? Whose house are we at?" Takuya asked nervously. "My friend, Yoshino's! It's her birthday today." the blonde replied. "So...to get me to stop being depressed, you dragged me to the house a person I don't even know...for their birthday party? Does that really make sense to you?" He asked, sarcasm filling his voice. "Well, I promised her I'd be there...and I couldn't let you sit in your room for another day." She said, starting to feel a little bad. But she shook it off. Why should she feel bad? She was only doing this for him! "Now, come on! There are some cute guys that're gonna be here!" She said winking at her friend as she got out of the car. Takuya blushed slightly at Izumi's comment. "Izumi!" He yelled at the blonde girl, "I'm not exactly looking for anyone right now. And keep it down! It's not like I'm exactly 'out'." He went on, calming down a little. What he said was true. He'd only told his close friends. He didn't tell his family...but he suspected they knew.

He shook the thoughts from his mind as they approached the door. Izumi rang the doorbell. A tall blonde-haired, light blue-eyed guy answered the door. "Oh! Izumi! You're here early too?" the blonde male asked the girl who was smiling at him, not even acknowledging the brunette standing next to her. 'Early?' Takuya thought. He let out a sigh...but neither of the blondes seemed to notice him. It's like he wasn't even there. "Tohma! Well, obviously. The party hasn't started yet, has it?" She asked rather sarcastically. They both started laughing. "I'm just setting stuff up while Yoshi finishes getting ready. Care to help?" Tohma asked, moving out of the doorway so the two teens could enter. They walked in, Tohma closing the door behind them. "Sure, we'd be happy to!...Oh! I almost forgot! Tohma, this is my friend Takuya! Takuya, Tohma." She said, gesturing to each guy, respectively. The two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Takuya. Izumi talks about you and your friends a lot." He said. Takuya scratched the back of his head and grinned at Tohma's statement. "Same to you, Tohma. Wish I could say the same...but I know nothing of you." He turned his attention to Izumi, "Why don't you ever mention your other friends to us, Izumi?" "Oh, no reason. You just...never ask?" She replied. "That's a lame answer." Takuya said, eyeing his friend. "Oh, whatever. Let's just get to setting stuff up." Izumi said, irritatedly. And with that, Tohma led the teens into the other room, where there was another brunette working on putting up some decorations.

The new brunette was on a ladder hanging some stuff from the ceiling when Tohma hollered to him. "Masaru!" Tohma yelled. Masaru was startled by the sound and hit his head on the ceiling. "What, Tohma?" Masaru yelled back, sounding rather irritated as he turned to look at the group. All three of teens on the floor were laughing. "We have more wanting to help with decorating. Care to introduce yourself or should I do it for you?" He asked, smirking. Masaru climbed down the ladder, rubbing the top of his head where it hit the ceiling. "I can do it, Tohma." He glared jokingly at his friend. He switched his gaze to the blonde girl standing beside Tohma. "Hey Izumi. Glad you could make it! Who's your friend?" Izumi didn't think Takuya would answer, so she opened her mouth to introduce him but right when she was about to start talking, Takuya spoke up. "I'm Takuya. Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meet you!" He extended a hand towards the other brunette. "Masaru Daimon. Nice to meet you, too, Takuya." He said shaking Takuya's hand firmly. "If you guys want to help, you can start with what's in that box." Masaru said pointing to a box sitting on an end table across the room. Izumi and Takuya nodded and walked over to the box.

After about 30 minutes of decorating, Yoshi was done getting ready and the party started. A couple dozen people filled her house in minutes. Takuya was introduced to half of them. It seemed Izumi knew a lot of people outside of their circle. He finally found himself separated from her. He took this opportunity to take a break from everything. As fun as it was, he still wasn't exactly 'happy'. He just wanted a moment to himself. He sat down on a couch by himself, staring at the ground for what felt like forever. Masaru was talking with Tohma, Yoshi, and a couple other friends when he saw Takuya sitting alone. He walked over to the brunette on the couch and sat next to him. "I know I'm probably not the one you'll talk to since...we just met, but what's wrong, Takuya? You seem really down." Masaru asked calmly, looking at the teen sitting next to him. Takuya snapped out of his trance just in time to hear Masaru's question. "It's nothing, Masaru. Really." Takuya responded weakly. "Based on how zoned out you were, it's not nothing. Come on. What's wrong?" Masaru asked again. Takuya let out a sigh. "It's...love problems." Takuya said, barely above a whisper. "Ahh. Girl problems, huh?" Takuya froze for a moment after hearing this. He wasn't quite ready to tell Masaru he was gay, so he just shook his head. "Don't worry about it, buddy. There are other fish in the sea. You'll find someone way better. Just keep your head high." Masaru said, reassuringly. Takuya smiled weakly at his new friend. "Thanks Masaru. That means a lot." "Anytime, bud. Now come on, let's rejoin this party." Masaru said, getting up and walking back over to the group he was at. Takuya followed behind him and Izumi eventually joined them.

The party lasted for hours. It was almost 8pm when Izumi and Takuya decided to take their leave. They said goodbye to Yoshi, Masaru, and Tohma, and went out to Izumi's car. As they drove off, Izumi decided to strike up a conversation with her friend to see if he was over his depressing state. "Well that was fun! What'd you think, Takuya?" She asked, still sounding rather enthusiastic. "It was great." Takuya stated pretty matter-of-factly. "What'd you think of my other friends? Yoshi? Tohma? And Masaru?" As Izumi said the final name, Takuya blushed. Izumi noticed this instantly. "Takuya? Why is your face red?" She pondered, raising an eyebrow. Takuya looked at her, wide-eyed. He hadn't even noticed. "Uh-uhhh...well..." he started, she interrupted him after that. "Takuya, you know you can tell me anything." She said, not even taking her eyes off the road. "I'm always here to listen." Takuya looked down, a little embarrassed about what he was about to say, thinking he might sound foolish since he only met the guy a few hours ago...but it was how he felt, so he said it. "I...have a crush on...Masaru." He said, blushing again. Izumi squealed. "Oh, Takuya! That's so cute!" She said trying to keep her calm so she wouldn't swerve on the road. "I'm...not sure if he's gay though. You might have to work that out of him." She said, after calming down. "Yeah, that's the only problem." Takuya said. "I'm just...not sure." "Well, get to know him better, and see how things go." She said, pulling into Takuya's driveway. "You never know if you don't ask." She went on. "True. Thanks for everything today, Izumi. It was fun." He said smiling at his friend as he opened his door. "It was my pleasure, Takuya. Just glad to see you're feeling better." She said, smiling back at her friend. "I'll see ya later!" Takuya said. "Later, Takuya!" Izumi managed to say as Takuya closed the door to the car. With that, he went inside and Izumi drove off. About 30 minutes later, Takuya was passed out in his room. Dreaming peacefully for the first night in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I do this at the top of every chapter...whatever. You know the drill. Own nothing of this except the ideas.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Masaru, slight Izumi/Kouichi and Tohma/Yoshino**

**C****hapter 3**

Note: This chapter is set a year after Chapter 2. To me, it just makes things easier if they're all closer friends...so that's what happened. xD Takuya had been up for an hour already. Half of it spent struggling to get out of bed; the other half, taking a shower and getting his final bits of clothing packed for the beach trip with his friends this week. This was the plan: They were all going to meet at Takuya's house. Kouichi and Izumi were going to pick everyone up in Kouichi's mom's van, which they took in exchange for Izumi's car. Takuya was last on the list to be picked up since he lived closer to the beach, although, the whole area where they lived was still pretty far. It would be a good 3 hour drive, at least.

Takuya finished throwing the last of his clothes-to-pack into his suitcase and ran downstairs. He slipped on his flip-flops and heard a car horn from outside, followed by a knock a minute later. He opened the door to see Masaru standing there smiling, "Come on, Takuya! Izumi's getting restless!" He gestured over to the van where Izumi could be seen sitting in the passenger seat, leaning over and honking the horn since Kouichi refused to do so. Takuya and Masaru both laughed and Takuya held up a finger to signal 'just a minute'. He ran back inside, said a quick "goodbye" to his mom and brother, grabbed his suitcase, and ran back to Masaru's side, closing the door behind him. As he walked to the van, he saw all who was going. The van consisted of Kouichi driving, Izumi riding shotgun, the two seats in the middle were empty, waiting for Takuya and Masaru, in the back sat Tohma, Yoshino, and Masaru's younger sister, Chika. The two boys piled into the van, Izumi giving Takuya a quick lecture about being ready on time instead of making them wait, which he merely laughed at. The ride was long and rather boring, but it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Random conversations started up between different people throughout the van. A song would come on that they all knew and they'd put their conversations on hold to sing along. All-in-all, they had a fun ride. When they finally got to the multiple-layered building of condos, they all got out of the van, taking time to stretch and take in the sights and smell of the nice ocean air. They then proceeded to quickly unloading the suitcases from the back and making their way into the lobby of the building. They got their keycards, 2 for the boys and 2 for the girls. Their parents were nice enough to help them scrape enough money together to get 2 condos right above each other. One for the boys, one for the girls. As the boys got off on their floor, they made a promise to meet the girls downstairs in 20 minutes to hit the beach. The girls agreed and they went their separate ways. As Tohma opened the door to their condo, they all looked on in awe. The place was huge. There was a kitchen area, a living room area with a fold-out couch and a balcony hanging off with a view of the ocean, a master bathroom, and 3 bedrooms. Kouichi offered to take the sofa-bed and the Tohma, Masaru, and Takuya each went to their rooms to set down their suitcases and change for the beach.

20 minutes later, just as promised, the boys and girls met back up in the lobby. As they walked out to the beach, Izumi grabbed Kouichi's hand, practically dragging him along behind her, Yoshi and Tohma looked at each other and laughed. Takuya, Masaru, and Chika brought up the rear, lost in conversation, not noticing how far behind they were until they decided to look ahead and ran to catch up. When they got to the beach, Izumi decided she wanted to lay out in the sun and tan. Kouichi decided to sit with her. Chika wanted to go into the ocean and Tohma and Yoshi decided to accompany her. Masaru and Takuya decided to wander down the beach and see what they could find. They walked far out of sight from their friends and kept going. They didn't care to turn back. They were just enjoying each other's company. "Mr. Chiba is that bad?" Masaru asked, astounded. "Yeah. He gave Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, and me detention. Me for being 'smartass', Izumi for laughing, and the twins for sticking up for her." Takuya replied, pretty bluntly. "Well, I'm glad I never had him! Just wait till you have Ms. Takai next year! She's great! Best teacher I've ever had." Masaru grinned towards his friend. Takuya laughed, "She still teaches math. You know how bad I am at it. She probably won't like me for my grades, but whatever you say." He joined in on Masaru's laughing. They came around a curve on the beach and saw a boardwalk lined with rides, booths, and tons of other stuff. Masaru's eyes instantly lit up. "Come on, Takuya! Let's go!" He hollered, only looking back to grab Takuya's arm and drag him behind him. Takuya instantly blushed, glad Masaru was too interested in the boardwalk to notice. The two ran around, looking at everything, making note of what to mention to the group later. They stopped at a stand and got some sodas and walked to the edge of the boardwalk. Masaru leaned over the railing, Takuya leaning against it beside him.

"It's great to be away from everything." Masaru said, looking out at the ocean. "The peace and quiet is refreshing." He added. Takuya looked around. It was rather quiet in this area, but it wasn't really quiet. "What do you mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just...away from Tohma and his nagging. Chika and Yoshi and all their demands. You're cool Takuya and we just chill. It's great to have one friend not always rioting me for something." He grinned towards his friend. Takuya blushed slightly, "Where's all this coming from all of a sudden?" He asked, smiling. "Eh. I don't know. Just thinking. For once." They both laughed at his statement. Then, an awkward silence grew between them. Takuya was wondering if now would be a good time to see what Masaru would think of his...feelings. "Masaru..." he started, but as the boy turned to look at him, he found himself at a loss for words. Takuya lowered his gaze, bit his lower lip, unsure if what he was about to do was smart, but shook it off and leaned over and kissed Masaru square on the lips. Masaru blushed like mad, eyes opening wide, but he didn't back away. Takuya pulled away, taking a couple steps back, staring at the ground. "Ta-Takuya..." Masaru started, but before he could finish, the boy ran off. "Takuya!" He called after him, but it was too late. Takuya was out of sight. "Damn..." He said as he started walking after him. He wasn't in much of a rush, he had to think of what to say when he reached him.

Takuya made his way back to where his friends were, out of breath but still running against it. Izumi and Kouichi caught sight of him and stood up, looking worried. "Takuya, what's wrong?" They both asked, in unison. Takuya paused for a minute to catch his breath, then turned his head towards Izumi. "Nothing's wrong. But uhh...can I speak to you? Alone?" He asked. Izumi looked to Kouichi who just nodded and laid back down, then back to Takuya who led her up to the boy's room in the building. Takuya sat down on his bed, Izumi taking a seat next to him. "Okay, now, what's wrong, Takuya?" She asked, still looking a little concerned for her friend. Takuya just sat there for a minute, staring at the ground, before replying. "I...I kissed Masaru." He said, rather plainly. Izumi just looked at her friend, a little in shock, but not too surprised. Takuya was known for his actions, not words. "What did he say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know. He was going to talk...but I was too scared and ran." He answered, clenching his hands into fists. "And now he's going to be here any minute and I don't know what to say or expect." He added, lowering his head. Izumi opened her mouth to say something, but just then, Masaru appeared at the doorway. Takuya didn't even look up. "Izumi, can you leave us alone for a minute?" She just nodded her head in response, grabbed Takuya's hand for a second to show her support, and left the room, heading back down to Kouichi. "Care to explain?" Masaru asked, bluntly. Takuya remained silent, Masaru stood motionless, leaning against the door frame. "I'm not going anywhere till we get this sorted-" He was interrupted by Takuya, "I've had a crush on you...since Yoshi's party last year. I've just been too scared to tell you. That seemed like the perfect opportunity, so...I took it...just, not the way I meant to." Takuya said, still looking at the ground, voice shaking. "I kinda figured something it was something like that." Masaru replied. "And I thought about what to do the whole walk here." He walked over to Takuya, standing right in front of him, and kneeled down to his level. "I'm pretty sure I settled on this." As soon as he finished his statement, he kissed Takuya, who moaned in pleasure, causing Masaru to smile slightly. Masaru pulled away from the kiss and they looked each other in the eyes, smiling. "So...are we..._together_?" Takuya asked after a short moment of silence. Masaru grabbed Takuya's hand, lacing their fingers, and grinned at the boy. "What do _you_ think?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas for this.**

**Pairings: Takuya/Masaru, slight Izumi/Kouichi and Tohma/Yoshino**

**Chapter 4**

Takuya was walking to school. It had been a week since the beach trip. He hadn't seen much of Masaru since they got back; it hardly felt like they were together. Sure, they'd spent the entire beach trip being practically inseperable; he missed that feeling of warmth and protection from Masaru. He hadn't felt so comfortable with anyone else...except Kouji. But this feeling was different than the one he got when he was with Kouji. He just couldn't figure out how exactly, it just felt different. He let out a sigh as he thought about the previous week; he hadn't even realized he'd stopped walking. He was lost in his thoughts, that is, until someone came up and hugged him. He was caught by surprise with the sudden contact. He was close to the point of jumping until he saw some familiar blonde hair land on his shoulder and saw purple sleeves running down the arms wrapped around him. "Izumi...!" he said, sounding shocked. "What's up, Takuya? You looked upset...and you stopped walking! If you wait much longer, you'll be late!" She exclaimed, releasing the hug and running around to the front of her friend to look him in the eyes. "I'm just thinking about last week..." he drifted off as they started walking towards the school. Izumi smiled slightly at her friend's answer, but that quickly changed to a look of confusion. "What was so wrong about last week? You and Masaru seemed so happy!" She raised an eyebrow, looking at Takuya, waiting for his answer. He explained how he was feeling to her. Izumi gradually started to feel his pain, lowering her gaze little by little as they got closer to school. "Takuya..." she lifted her gaze again, looking at her friend, "You guys just need to plan something. Or, be spontaneous! Just show up at his house and see what he's up to! You never know if you guys can hang out if you don't try!" She said, adding a slight smile at the end. Takuya sent a weak smile back at her, "Thanks, Izumi. I'll try to talk to him after school."

They were right outside the school when they heard the warning bell ring. Takuya heard Izumi curse under her breath and they both started running. As they got to a point where hallways crossed paths, they said a quick 'goodbye' to each other as they went their separate ways. Takuya had just made it in the door when the late bell rang. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Kanbara." Takuya blushed slightly, seeing how everyone shifted their gaze to him at the teacher's remark. "Take your seat, please, so I can get started." Takuya lowered his gaze and went to his seat. The class felt like it lasted forever. He'd take the opportunity of sitting close to the back and laid his head down, hoping to fall asleep. It didn't happen. He looked back at the clock after what felt like an hour, only to see about 20 minutes passed. He sat there, looking like he was paying attention when he was really just zoning out, for the rest of the class...and the next couple classes. He really couldn't care less about school that day. He just wanted it to end. When the bell rang for lunch, he just went to the table he normally sat at with Izumi and Junpei. He didn't feel hungry enough to eat lunch, so he just sat there, waiting for Izumi, since Junpei was out sick for the day. Izumi entered the cafeteria, looking around and seeing Takuya just sitting at the table. She decided she'd skip lunch too. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted during their lunch hour, so Izumi went over and talked Takuya into going for a walk in town for a bit. He nodded and rose from the table and they left the school grounds.

They walked just inside town, not really talking...mainly because Takuya was lost in thought and killed any conversation started with a one word response. Izumi was a little annoyed but she understood, so she didn't bug him. Suddenly, it started raining, lightly at first but quickly changing to a down-pour. Izumi flipped up the hood on her jacket, Takuya, however, wasn't quite as lucky. His jacket was just a windbreaker and had no hood, so he slid it up so it covered his head. They made their way to the closest place of refuge, just so happening to be a coffee shop. They went inside and looked around for a table. As they scanned the room for a table, Takuya heard a familiar voice calling his name. "Takuya! Hey, Takuya!" He looked around, finally spotting who was calling. It was Masaru, sitting at a table with Tohma. He elbowed Izumi to get her attention and walked in their direction, the blonde girl quickly following. Takuya went over and took the seat next to Masaru, kissing his koi on the lips briefly before sitting down; Izumi took the seat next to Tohma who merely smiled at his friend and said 'Hello'. "What're you guys doing here?" Tohma asked, eyeing the teens, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Izumi was the first to speak up, "We're on our lunch hour right now...and we're allowed to leave the school if we want." "Neither of us were hungry, so we decided to just take a walk...then it started pouring so we came in here." Takuya finished the explanation for her. Both Masaru and Tohma nodded, understanding the current situation now. "Well, since you're here now, would you guys like anything to drink?" Masaru offered. "Well, since you're offering..." Izumi grinned, Takuya laughed slightly at his friend, "I'll just take a hot chocolate." She added. Masaru and Tohma both laughed, and Masaru turned his attention to his boyfriend, "What about you, Takuya? Want anything?" "I'll just get the same as Izumi." He said with a smile. "Alright, I'll be right back." Masaru said, getting up from the table and walking over to the counter.

The teens who remained at the table carried on conversation. Mostly Izumi and Takuya complaining about school to Tohma who just retaliated with how difficult college is...at least to Masaru, Tohma didn't have trouble with any schooling. Middle of the conversation, Takuya stopped talking and stared at the door, a look of depression and...slight rage on his face. Izumi waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention back, to no avail. She decided to take a look at what he was staring at so intently; she turned around in her seat to see Kouji standing at the door, scanning the other side of the shop looking for a seat. He walked off before he noticed them. Izumi turned her attention back to the brunette. "Takuya..." She said, not really knowing what else to add, just hoping for a response from him. "Why him? Why here?" Takuya asked, rhetorically. "Just ignore him, Takky." Izumi said weakly, clearly showing the concern for her friend. Takuya sat in silence for a minute, not even noticing Masaru come back with their hot chocolates. "Be careful, they're hot!" he warned, handing one to Izumi who nodded and holding one out for Takuya, who didn't seem to notice him at all...so he just set it on the table in front of him and went back to his seat.  
>Takuya finally looked up, a determined look in his eyes, "I need to go talk to him." he said to Izumi, completely ignoring Masaru and Tohma. Before Izumi could get a word in edge-wise, Takuya was up and making a b-line for Kouji. Masaru just raised an eyebrow at Izumi. "Just...give it a couple minutes, he may need your support." She said, sounding a little upset, and focusing on her hot chocolate, steam still coming through the lid.<p>

Takuya made it over to Kouji's table, taking the chair opposite him, not finding it too odd that he was sitting alone. As Takuya sat down, Kouji made to get up. "Sit down, Kouji." Takuya sounded demanding, he wasn't sure if he meant to or not, but right now, he didn't care. He wanted an answer, some closure. Kouji glared at Takuya and sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want, Takuya?" He asked, leaning back in his chair. Takuya looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on Earth. "What do you think I want? I want an answer! Why did you hurt me, Kouji? What could've possibly posessed you to break my heart?" Takuya was practically shouting, he was sure half the the shop could hear him, not like there were many people there, but he didn't care. He was furious, upset, hurt, and he wanted a response...which he didn't receive. Kouji remained silent, frozen in his position, so Takuya went on, sounding more and more upset, and less furious. "Everything seemed fine. We were happy together! There was nothing wrong! Then suddenly...everything was wrong. And you broke my heart. Why? I just want to know why. Can't you even give me that? Don't you think I deserve to know?" Takuya was almost in tears, but he held them back. Kouji said nothing, just got up, grabbing his jacket. "You're not even going to give me an answer? You're an ass, Kouji!" Takuya shouted out in rage. Kouji froze and turned towards Takuya, "That's just it Takuya...I'm an ass. You didn't deserve it. I don't really know why I did it...I'm an idiot. And..." Kouji closed his eyes...he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He left the restaurant, receiving no more shouts from Takuya. When Kouji left, Takuya laid his head on his arm on the table and started sobbing quietly. Masaru, Tohma, and Izumi all heard almost the whole conversation. They made their way over to the table, trying anything they could to comfort Takuya. He was back to his depressed state he was in a couple weeks ago. He didn't know what to do...but he was glad he had such amazing friends...and a great boyfriend. He shifted his position so he was leaning on Masaru's chest with his arm wrapped around him. He felt even more comforted with the embrace of his love, but for some reason, he couldn't stop the tears from falling.


End file.
